All I Want
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: A sentimental one shot around Christmas.  May be a two shot depends on reader input.  What Olivia really wants this Christmas.  M if enough requests for chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf & NBC own Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Warning: I am not so great at the sentimental holiday themed one shots but here goes...

All I Want

Olivia leaned against the window her face pressed to the cool surface of the glass. She watched the snow flakes littering the sidewalk below turning the city streets into a white winter land. She sighed as she shifted her hip from the window frame and continued down the hall into the bull pen.

The bull pen was strewn with decorations. A sad little tinsel covered tree stood in the corner. Rollins and Fin had worked hard to spruce it up for her party last night. Olivia smiled at the large lopsided star that Nick had placed on top of the diminutive tree. Olivia walked over to her now empty desk. Empty except the last card board box that sat a top it. She sat down in her seat biting her bottom lip studying the bull pen for the last time as an SVU detective.

"Liv," Rollin's southern drawl startled her from her wistful state. "You coming out with us for a quick drink?"

Olivia smiled at her as she shook her head. "I think that I am going to head on home tonight,"

"You sure?" Amanda asked again.

"Sure," Olivia said as she stood up. "I think last night was quite enough for me,"

Amanda smiled. "The guys should be back soon from canvasing. Are you gonna stick around, say goodbye?"

"No," Olivia said softly. "Last night was goodbye. I can't do that again,"

"Understood," Amanda said.

Olivia nodded. She knew that Rollins probably did understand. Last night had been fun but tough. She was leaving a twelve year plus career behind and starting out in a new supervisory role. That didn't scare her half as much as leaving her family behind. Olivia's job had long ago become her life. She lived and breathed it. She questioned it but there had always been her family here at SVU which made her feel the sacrifice was worth it. Munch, Fin, Alex, and Cragen. And Elliot. Elliot, it still stung to say his name even inside her own head. She had closed off after he left the unit. She had tried with Nick and Amanda but something in her permanently shut down when Elliot left without a word. She tried to hate him to be angry with him but every time she tried she just couldn't. Twelve years of partnership and he left without a goodbye. Twelve years of friendship and he left. The hurt was too great for even anger to surpass it. She shut down.

Olivia sighed again picking up her last box and making her way over to the elevators. She rode down them thinking how this was her last ride down them as a SVU detective. She closed her eyes as memories washed over her. Memories of the guys, memories of the station, and mostly memories of Elliot.

Olivia took a cab home. As she sat in the backseat, she let her mind wander to the many rides home that she and Elliot had together. How he would make her blink her lights before he left. The cab stopped and she raced into her building shaking off the white snow flakes that landed in her hair. Olivia took the elevator instead of the stairs opting for the faster route. She planned on crawling under her covers with her favorite Chinese food after a nice hot bath for the remainder of Christmas. For once she was not working, no call, and no plans. That was all she wanted for Christmas, well all she could have. The thing she wanted she could not have. No, she left that in the past or rather that had left her in the past.

Olivia balanced the box on one hip as she struggled with the door keys. She managed to get her apartment door open and quickly dropped the box on her entrance way table. She walked straight into the kitchen grabbing the Chinese menu off the refrigerator and picking up the phone to place her order. She proceeded to head toward her bedroom dropping her clothes in a heap on the floor before heading into the bathroom.

A half an hour later, she was dressed in Elliot's over sized NYPD tee shirt. She hadn't worn it in months but tonight she was feeling sentimental, indulgent. She padded to the door when she heard the knock stopping only to grab some cash from her wallet. Olivia swung the door open, smiling. "Thirty-five, right?"

"Actually, I would like to say early thirties but I'll take that," Elliot stood a crooked smile on his face holding her Chinese food.

Olivia was stunned. She could not form words as she stared at him flabbergasted. She drunk in his appearance, the scruffy beard, the wary look in his eyes unsure of her reaction despite the outward smile. Olivia opened her mouth to say something, her throat inexplicably dry. She closed her mouth and shook her head before launching herself at him.

Elliot dropped the bag wrapping his arm just as tightly around her. He buried his face in her hair inhaling the familiar sweet beach like fragrance.

Olivia clung to him. She felt the deluge of tears building up behind her tightly closed eyelids. "I missed you," she breathed.

Elliot's grip on her tightened at her admission. "I missed you, Liv,"

Olivia forced herself to pull back so that she could face him, look at him. "How have you been?" she asked softy.

Elliot smiled at her as he reached up and brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. He let his thumb graze her cheek.

Olivia shivered at roughened texture of his thumb, the touch was so incredibly light but her skin burned in its wake. She looked at him wide eyed awaiting his response.

"Not so good but getting better every day," Elliot said his voice filled with emotion.

Olivia nodded. "Come in," she stepped back slightly breaking their embrace.

Elliot followed her into the apartment, his eyes now sliding down the length of her taking in her appearance. She was wearing his shirt and she did far more for it than he ever did. The material was slightly worn in all the right places and Elliot didn't take long to register that the shirt was all she was wearing.

Olivia felt his perusal which was nothing new except that it felt completely different than before. His eyes didn't flicker or turn away instead they lingered. Olivia swallowed hard. "I should change," she whispered unsure of why she suddenly felt entirely too hot, exposed. This was Elliot, her partner and best friend. Hell, he had seen her in her bra during one undercover stint. Why did this moment feel so different, so raw?

"Don't," Elliot whispered his eyes locking with hers.

Olivia flushed. "El," she started.

"Liv," Elliot shoved the Chinese food he picked up on to the entrance way table. He reached for her hand. His fingers slid into hers warmly, naturally.

Olivia looked down at their linked hands.

Elliot pulled her down the hall into the living room. He walked over to her sofa sitting down and pulling her beside him. His eyes flickered down hungrily taking in the wide expanse of leg that this position afforded him visually. He forced himself to look up. "I know I fucked up,"

Olivia shook her head. "We both did that day, El. Jenna wasn't your fault," Olivia said earnestly.

Elliot smiled. "I wasn't talking about Jenna, Liv," he whispered his fingers began to slide along hers exploring her fingers.

Olivia suddenly had difficulty finding the words, finding any words. "I don't understand?"

She said. Confusion and fear evident in her voice.

"I was talking about you," Elliot said as he continued to play with her fingers. "I should have never have left like that. There was a lot I should not have done. I don't even know where to start,"

Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip. "Elliot, what are you saying?"

Elliot sighed leaning forward until their foreheads met together. "I am sorry I left you behind, Liv. I didn't intend to. I didn't want to. I just thought it would make things better. I could do what my family always wanted me to do. Be at home, be a Dad, and be a husband,"

Olivia was unable to break eye contact. "You were all those things,"

"I guess I felt like I wasn't. Unfortunately, being at home didn't make the problems go away. The kids, they have their lives and turns out they missed me growing up but it wasn't as much as I envisioned. They were okay with things except they wished I had been happier," Elliot said.

"You weren't happy?" Olivia asked trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. She was shocked she had always assumed that despite the problems in Kathy and Elliot's marriage that he was happy. It stunned her to hear his admission that he wasn't.

Elliot sat back slightly. "No, I wasn't but I don't think I realized it. Kathy and I tried so hard that I didn't even think it shouldn't be hard. Then I thought maybe it was the job keeping us apart, you know? But after Jenna, I was at home everyday and it got worse," Elliot said.

Olivia wasn't sure what to say. "I am sorry, El," she said sincerely.

"I know," Elliot said looking at her with a soft smile on his face. "I know you are. You tried numerous times to help us. You were always there for me even when I was being an ass. I realized something else, too,"

Olivia tensed in anticipation. 'What?" she asked cautiously.

"That I have been in love with you a very long time," Elliot looked right into her eyes as he said the words.

She forgot to breathe. She literally forgot how to. Her heart started to thump wildly in her chest. He didn't say what she thought he said. No, that wasn't possible. How many people over the years had joked, teased, or insinuated a relationship between her and Elliot. Had they been right all along? All this time had she been haboring feeling for Elliot?

"Are you going to say anything?" Elliot whispered.

"I-I don't know what to say," Olivia managed to stutter out. "El, I don't think-" Olivia's words were cut short abruptly by the soft firm pressure of Elliot's mouth on hers.

Elliot pressed his lips gently but firmly against hers. He pulled back slightly looking at her closed eyes, flushed cheeks, and slightly parted lips. "Liv?" he questioned.

"Oh God," Olivia whispered her eyes still closed.

"Oh God, bad?" Elliot asked nervously.

"Oh God, I want more," Olivia reached for him sliding her hand around the back of his head and pulling his mouth to hers.

A/N: Okay so I could end it there or put up a chapter two. What do you think? Or was it too fluffy?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and the crew at NBC own Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

She had a fair amount of experience. She was neither a slut nor a prude but no kiss had ever rendered her speechless before. Elliot's lips were warm and soft as they moved over hers enticingly perfect in their tempo. She leaned eagerly onto him as her lips greedily danced with his. Her mouth parted slightly, the movement so natural that it barely registered in her consciousness until she felt the delicious glide of his tongue moving warmly against hers. His tongue moved happily with hers as though they done this a million times before this night. Her brain was fried, her body on fire. God, she was only kissing him, if he touched her she would incinerate. She broke away from him her body screaming it's reluctance, her lungs begging for air. She brought a tremulous hand to touch her own lips shock registering on her face. "_El_," she managed to whisper it was neither a statement or question.

Elliot needed air. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest. He was sure Olivia must hear it. He slowly opened his eyes as he struggled to simultaneous catch his breath and come back to reality. Fuck reality was his first thought as his eyes landed on her. Her shaking fingertips grazing her full pink lips, a look of combined shock and lust shown in her chocolate brown eyes. "_Oh God_," he repeated her earlier words.

She bit into her lower lip at the gruffness with which he repeated the words. She looked at him, waiting.

"_I want you_," Elliot reached for her sliding an arm securely around her waist and pulling her flush to him. He struggled raising up onto his knees, feeling her do the same both frantic for the body contact. His lips found hers again his tongue plunging in without prelude. He kissed her hard.

Olivia pressed just as eagerly to him feeling the heat and pressure from his muscular frame even through her tee shirt and his clothes. She pressed close to him, one hand gripping his shirt periodically while the other wound around his neck trying to keep his mouth latched to hers. She didn't even feel them sliding backward, him easing her backward. She moaned in protest as his lips broke contact with hers until she felt them on her neck. Olivia admitted a sound from deep in her throat as Elliot's mouth and lips worked the delicate skin of her neck. Oh my God, what the hell was he doing to her neck? Her body was burning, she was falling apart underneath his touch, what with the sweet suckling thing he was doing to her neck. It sent a current straight to her core.

Elliot refused to let go of Olivia's neck as he eased them down into horizontal position on her couch. He loved the taste of her skin. He flicked his tongue against the soft satiny skin before sucking it deep into his mouth. It was water in the desert and he was dying for a drink.

Olivia ran her hand up the base of Elliot 's neck gliding over the short hair that framed his head. It was so much softer than she expected. She felt them shift them, her on her back, him on top. The weight of his legs pushed hers apart not like she offered any resistance. Her tee shirt bunched up around her hips farther as Olivia parted her legs more running the backs of feet across the jean covered half of his lower legs. Her hips rose as his lowered and they ground together for the first time. Olivia let a small whimper escape her throat. She wasn't wearing any panties.

It took a moment for Elliot to fully appreciate the heat radiating from Olivia. His body instinctually ground against hers. His erection straining his jeans. His hands glided to her hips, his fingertips grazing and coming into contact with bare silky skin. Elliot lifted his head looking down. "_Olivia_," he groaned.

Olivia looked up at him. "_I want you_," she whispered her hand sliding down his chest to his belt buckle.

Elliot grabbed her hand. "_Say it_," he pleaded holding her hand tightly in his own as he stared down at her hooded gaze which unmistakably matched his own.

Olivia swallowed hard. She looked up at him as a tear slipped from her eyelid. "_I love you, Elliot Stabler. Make love to me_," she whispered her own voice low and husky with emotion.

Elliot leaned down kissing her almost chastely. Their lips pressed together, lovingly.

They moved quickly after that. Years of pent up emotion, yearning, and pretending imploding as walls came down that neither one of them realized they had erected. Elliot eased Olivia's shirt off first. His hands gliding across her skin as he moved her shirt steadily upward.

Olivia fought to keep her eyes open as Elliot crouched over her taking her tee shirt off. She shivered not from the cold when he finally removed it, tossing it to the floor but from the look in his bright blue eyes. They trailed her body leaving her trembling in the wake of their lust filled gaze.

She was beautiful. The thought reverberated in Elliot's head as his hands explored her. The sweet dip of her abdomen, the rounded fullness of her breasts, and the sweet rise of her hips. His hands touched every inch. He wanted to linger everywhere. His mouth followed the path his hands blazed. His hand cupped the under side of her breast lifting it so that his mouth could descend on the taunt pink nipple. He suckled it softly, groaning as his tongue worked the nub.

Olivia's fingers tugged on thee buttons of his shirt easing it apart. Her hands slid over the taunt wall of muscles over his abdomen rising higher onto his pectoral muscles. Her fingertips grazed his tight nipples. Her fingers flailed as his teeth played with her nipple. "_Oh God!_"

Elliot groaned dropping one hand to his pants frantically unbuttoning them. He moaned when Olivia's eager fingers met his working his zipper down. He raised up as they pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down in one fell swoop. Elliot kicked them off before laying back down on top of her. He eased himself between her legs, his mouth frantically searching hers out.

Olivia moaned as she felt Elliot press the length of his now naked body against her own naked body. Her breasts arched up to meet his chest, the pressure was exquisite. Her eyes flickered as she registered the feeling of his cock rubbing against her stomach. She opened her eyes a little further searching for his. She felt him shift on top of her.

Elliot groaned and shifted over her. He didn't intend to enter her yet. He wanted to touch her first, put his fingers in, prepare her. His body had a different idea as they shifted together, he raised and lowered his hips his cock seeking her entrance. He slipped past the sweet softness of her outer lips breaching the tight muscular ring of tissue surrounding her entrance.

They both cried out loud. The shock, the sensation overwhelming them both.

Olivia whimpered her hands clutching his back as he thrust forward slowly but with intent. She felt the slight burn as his wide girth stretched her but she didn't want to stop. It feel so good as he made his way inside. Her body was aching for it. Her fingers made their way to his butt urging him forward.

Elliot dropped his head as he worked through her tightness. Her body melded to his hugging his cock in a deliciously tight vice like grip. His mouth parted as a groan escaped from deep within his throat. It was pure heaven inside her.

Olivia rose up to catch Elliot's mouth once he was fully seated inside her. The kiss they shared was deep and loving. Olivia wasn't sure who began to move first but seconds later they were moving in tandem as though their bodies were meant to do this together. Her hips rose to meet his as they crashed down like the water rushing to meet the shoreline. They moved as one, completely in sync. As both their cusps drew near, Elliot broke their kiss his eyes opening to find hers.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open locking onto Elliot's. She felt his fingers delve between seeking out her clit. Olivia fought to keep her eyes open as Elliot rubbed her into oblivion. Her stomach muscles tightened, her hands on his ass clenched. She gave a startled little gasp as her body began to spasm around his. She barely felt the tears sliding down her cheeks or the ones the spilled from his as they came together shedding years of pent up emotion. Olivia screamed his name hearing her own bellowing from deep within him.

It was midnight and they were curled up naked in front of her Christmas tree. She leaned back against his chest her eyes closed listening to his heartbeat. It carried a strong tempo, both steady and sturdy explicably in time with her own.

"So, I got you a Christmas present," Elliot whispered.

Olivia snuggled back tighter to his chest. "Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Elliot laughed. He reached down to the floor balancing his hand on the coffee table littered with their takeout. He reached for his jeans removing something from the pocket.

Olivia felt something cold hit her skin. She looked down at the gold circle on her chest and twisted to look at him.

Elliot smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, Liv. I hope you like it,"

Olivia fingers curled around the metal. "I love it" she whispered. "But you, you were all I wanted,"

A/N: Hope chapter two was everything you wanted. A little twist on the Semper Fi medal as well. I am trying to write something different with the sex scenes. I don't want them too repetitive. It is hard though, I mean there are only so many ways to describe it, LOL! If anyone would like to request one shots let me know. I am in a quandary with my current stories and need a little break from them.


End file.
